japtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Dx1 Life 4 Part 1
Chichiryuutei's Pleasure Adventure- 乳龍帝漫遊記 ある日の放課後。 *After school one day. 「偽者のおっぱいドラゴン……ですか?」 *"Breasts dragon ...... Is the fake?" 部室で部長からその報告を受け, 俺は――俺たちオカル卜研究部の面々は訝しげな表情になっていた。 いきなり, 『偽者のおっぱいドラゴン』 報告だもんな……。 *In response to the report from the director in the club room, I - every one of us occult research department had become quizzical expression. Suddenly, "fake breasts dragon of" a mon's report .... 俺たちを模したキャラクターが活躍する例の特撮番組『乳龍帝おっぱいドラゴン』のおかげで俺たちは冥界じゃ有名だ。 グッズまで展開しているほどで, 著作権を持つグレモリー家は相当儲けているって話だ。 *We're the famous' s underworld thanks to the special effects program of example character us the imitating is active "milk Ryutei breasts dragon". As much as you are deploying to goods, it's a story I Gremory family are considerable profit with a copyright. 嘆息しながら部長が続ける。 *The sighs director continues while. 「そうなのよ。 グレイフィアからの報告では, 冥界――グレモリー領の辺境で『おっぱいドラゴン』を名乗る者たちが悪者退治をしてまわっているらしいの。 『者たち』ということで, イッセーの偽者だけじゃなく, 私や小猫, 祐斗のまでいるようなのよ」 *No "right. In the report from the gray Fear, the underworld - those who call themselves the "boobs dragon" on the frontier of Gremory territory's the seems around and the bad guys extermination. With that said, "who", and not just fake of Issey, I and small cats, No like being up to Yuto " 俺たちを名乗る奴らが悪者退治……か。 悪者をやっつけてまわっているのなら, 惡いことをしているわけじゃない……? *Claiming to us whether the guys are bad guys getting rid of .... If you're around and beat the bad guys, ... it does not mean that a bad thing? 「偽者ってのはちょっとアレだと思いますけど, 悪さしないで悪者退治しているなら, さほど問題もないんじゃないですか?」 *"I fake of is is not if you have to slaying bad guys do not be evil, but I think that's kinda, so no problem?" と, 俺は言ってみるが部長は首を横に振る。 *Once, I try to say, but director shaking their heads. 「そういうわけにもいかないのよ。 犯罪を犯す者を捕まえてくれるのは, 良いことかもしれないけれど, 悪人に勝っても負けても噂に尾ひれがつくわ。 『おっぱいドラゴンがどこかのならず者に負けた』なんて噂が流布してまわったら, イッセーだって困るでしょう? 変な恨みも買ったりしたらこちらにとって一切得がないわ」 *"Not a squid to why. Of us catch those who commit the crime, but it may be good, tail fin is Tsukuwa on rumor or lose even won the villain. Once around and circulated rumors Nante "breasts dragon lost somewhere in the rogue", will trouble Even Issey? There is no give at all for here if you also can buy strange grudge " 確かに, それはそうか。 俺は負けてもいないのに, 俺の偽者が悪者こ負けて, それでこちらの評判に傷がついたら損になる。 それに, そのことで悪者が調子づくのもシャクだな。 『俺はあのおっぱいドラゴンに勝ったんだぜ!』 なんて触れ回る輩が出たら, 迷惑極まりないね。 *Indeed, whether it is so. Even though I'm not even losing, losing my fake is the bad guys this, so it becomes loss Once scratched here of reputation. And, it's Shakti also get into the swing of it is the bad guy in that. "I that boobs ze I won the Dragon!" Once Nante cry about fellow is out, I annoying pole ball. 部長が額に手をあてながら言う。 *Director say while place your hand on the forehead. 「まだ冥界のマスコミにもバレていない極秘の情報だから, この件が他に気づかれないうちに話をつけましょう。 他者に気づかれたらいろいろ面倒なことになりそうだし, もともと著作権を持っているのは我がグレモリー家。 偽者撲滅, 取り締まりは強化していかないといけないわね。 しかもグレモリー領でそのような事件が起こっているなんて, 次期当主の私としても見逃せないわ」 *"Because it is still top secret information that is not Bale also in the media of the underworld, let's put the story out that this matter is not aware of the other. It's likely to be a variety of trouble if you noticed in others, originally to have a copyright my Gremory house. Fake eradication, enforcement is I'll do not do not Ika to strengthen. Moreover Nante is happening such incidents in the Gremory territory, it can not be overlooked as my next family head " そりゃそうか。 グレモリー領は将来, 部長の管轄となるんだ。 自分の領土ととなる場所をこういうとき少しでも管理しないと上級悪魔としても指導力を問われるのかもしれない。 *Well or so. Gremory territory in the future, it's the jurisdiction of the director. When such a location that is with my territory If you do not manage even a little might be held leadership even as a senior devil. 「……偽者とやらに大変興味があります」 *"There is very interested in the alleged fake ......" 「あらあら, 小猫ちゃんったら, 自分の偽者に敵意満々ですわね」 *"OH DEAR, if Shoneko chan Tsu, I'll is hostility laden to their fake" などと, 小猫ちゃんと朱乃さんが話していた。 *As such, he was speaking Shoneko chan and Shu乃 san. ……俺のひざ上にいる小猫ちゃん。 殺気がこもっているんだけど……。 小猫ちゃんを模したキャラはテレビでは, おっぱいドラゴンのかわいいお助け役『へルキャット』だ。 偽者だから, ろくでもない者だろうと予想しているんだろうな……。 *…… Koneko Chan is on my lap. I'm forceful bloodlust. Character mimics the koneko-Chan TV, you boobs tits cute Dragon helped us help "Hellcat".. I expect would be fake, since no bastard who wonder... 「僕の偽者か。 僕, テレビだと悪役の『ダークネスナイト・ファング』なんだけどね……。 どういう状況なんだろう」 *"What my imposter. I, TV and villain "darkness night-Fang' though. What circumstances? " 木場が首をひねっていた。 そうだ, 木場を模したキャラは『おっぱいドラゴン』だと悪役幹部だ。 *Kiba was puzzled by. Character modeled after Kiba, that's a "your boobs boobs Dragon ' and villain Executive. てか, 俺の偽者ってどんなのだ? 『おっぱいドラゴン』変身セットも冥界では売り出されているようだし, 案外, 変身セットを身につけたおっさんだったりして……。 *Heck, and what's it I my fake? 'm Like "boobs Dragon" transformation set is also on sale in the nether world, surprisingly, ... to Dattari old man was wearing a makeover set. なんていうくだらない妄想をしながら, 偽者との出会いの日を待った。 *While the silly delusion that I say, I was waiting for the day of the encounter with the imposter.